It is common practice in stores to display for sale various colored pieces of fabric such as felt, which can be used in various kinds of hobbies and home crafts. For instance, decorative pictures can be made by cutting out various colored pieces of felt and fastening them together. Various other household articles and toys can be made from such material.
The displaying of felt pieces in a store presents a number of problems. If the various colors are placed in one stack on a table, the cutomers are forced to handle all of the pieces of felt in order to obtain the particular color they want. If the felt pieces are placed in small stacks, each stack consisting of felt of a single color, the table or counter space necessary to accomplish this (even with a small number of colors) is quite large. Stores are hesitant to devote a large amount of horizontal display surface to a single product to be sold. Furthermore, it is desirable that the felt pieces be displayed in such a way that they will not be handled by the customer. In other words, it is desirable that the customer be able to obtain a particular piece of felt without handling other pieces of felt and subjecting them to wear and discoloration. One way to overcome this problem would consist in placing the felt in individual drawers in a multi-drawer cabinet, but the difficulty would be that the article stored in this way would not be attractive enough to entice a purchaser to buy. In other words, even though some sales may take place to persons who are absolutely sure before they come into the store what they wish to buy, there are no sales on an "impulse" basis. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a display assembly in which stacks of fabric pieces are displayed without occupying more valuable useful space in the retail store than is necessary.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a display assembly for felt pieces having a rack and trays of inexpensive construction so that the manufacturer of the felt pieces can supply the entire assemblage to the retail merchant without cost to the merchant.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a display assembly for felt pieces in which the various colors of felt are segregated and are available to a purchaser without disturbing other felt pieces.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a display assembly for felt pieces having a rack and tray construction which is in skeleton form, so that the goods are completely visible and readily available to the purchaser.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a display assembly for felt pieces, which assembly is made up from readily available inexpensive material, which is light in weight so that it can be suspended from an unoccupied vertical surface in the store, which can be readily loaded by the manufacturer's representative or a store clerk so that the supply of goods is maintained at an adequate level, and in which the display of the goods is such as to stimulate a desire to purchase.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.